Game client
The game client is a core component of Brick Planet that allows players to play and create their own games. Players are able to chat, change outfits or even hang out with friends without using the forums - with the click of a button to play. This is a software you will have to download the client to be able to play Brick Planet games and also the Workshop with it. This is one of the main components of Brick Planet's multiplayer system. Client download Please choose your operating system to download the client: NOTE: These links are safe, It won't hack install any malware to your computer. --HanzBP (talk) 13:42, December 4, 2019 (UTC) For Windows For Mac OS X For Linux The Linux client is distributed in the AppImage format. After downloading the client, you will be able to play games on the website. All you need is an account and a client. The client was released on January 1, 2018. The new client release date was confirmed on August 13th by Isaac. The ETA of the new game client was, August 18th. The client comes back on July 5, 2019 The client for macOS and Linux gets released on July 21, 2019 As of now, Windows thinks BrickPlanet is a virus and it will put your PC at risk. Early versions The client is in early development stages and most meshes/textures are not working at the moment. This might lead to lag. Also, the increased website and game traffic has resulted in minor lag. The .exe lead to being detected by anti-virus programs incorrectly. There was later an update to stop this from happening. Features They're many features as from now to make the game work as it should be, just like character movement, chat, backpack and etc. Character movement Character movement is not finished yet. The movement is relatively slow and the walking sounds aren't quite finished. Holding the SHIFT key while moving will make the player walk faster. Nametag When you join a game, you will have a nametag above your character's head. This nametag displays your username, and it will indicate if a player is a staff member. Chat There is a chat menu on the top left of the client. You can close it by clicking the arrow. If you press T''', you are able to chat with people. There is a scroll you can use to view the chat log. Backpack If you press '''B, you are able to open your Backpack and use any accessories that you have bought from the Store. Menu In the menu, there are four categories: Players In the players section you can view the leaderboard and all the players on the server. There are three buttons that appear on this section. Reset character This button kills your character and sends you to the spawn. (A keyboard shortcut to instantly reset is SHIFT + R) Resume game This button closes the menu. Leave game This button closes the client entirely. Settings In this section of the menu you can modify the settings of your client Graphics In this section you can change your graphics level using a slider, and show or hide the name tags of players. Camera sensitivity In this section you can change the X and Y sensitivity of your camera. Report In this section, you can report people in-game, if they're doing something inappropriate. Admin This section appears for players who are in a server with an admin. *You can enable a ghost of your character that follows your trail. Which all the admins have this setting in their menu. Show Ghost Setting in Menu.PNG|Admin Section in Menu Show Ghost Setting.PNG|Show Ghost Setting Controls Client Controls WASD or arrow keys to walk. T to chat (as in T'alk). Shift + WASD to run faster. Shift + R to instantly reset character. Loading screen The loading screen is comprised of multiple in-game photos and tips. Maintenance The game client and workshop have both been down under maintenance off and on for a while, this is due to a lot of updates being made to the back-end code. These updates have improved features and made gameplay smoother. Beta Testers Beta Testers are certain players of Brick Planet that were given the ability to beta-test games, starting early in December 2017. Staff were given access to games later in December. Beta Testers are also in a group called ''Brick Planet Beta Testers to show that they are on the official Brick Planet Beta Team.. Game thumbnails Game thumbnails were a feature added on January 2, 2018. They show a screenshot of the game's map. Before generated game thumbnails it was just a house. Workshop The Workshop is a feature used for creating games. You can add all kinds of stuff, you can add a spawn, a brick, a sphere, a cylinder and a basplate. Interface The Interface is a feature in the Workshop. It is used to place models and edit objects. Basic The basic place is where you can place basic models. User Models This is the section where you can place models by users of BP, but players can't do this yet. You can do this when the new workshop comes out. My Models This is the section where you can save your models and place them later. Client/Workshop updates '''Client v1: Released on January 1, 2018: This was the first version that was released at the first minute of January 1, 2018. Client Pre-v2: New graphics. Client v2: released on August 19, 2018. This introduces effects such as fire and sparkles, lighting, and introduces scripts to make the game function. This also introduces more stuff. Update Log (as of February 2020) * Audios (added on February 6) * Textures (added on February 10, tiling to come soon) Upcoming updates * GUIs * Ability to send and receive game data from the BP server (similar to a database) * User meshes * Revamped workshop UI (planned, but not confirmed) * New graphics (darker shadows, bloom, etc.) (planned, but not confirmed) BLOX City client The BLOX City client was the client on the old website, https://bloxcity.com. It was not as good as the new Brick Planet and was completely seperate in terms of code, and quality. You could download the client from https://bloxcity.com/download with 32-bit and 64-bit versions of the client. It was a modified version of Chromium and it was all done on the web. Game demos There are a few game demos that have been released by Brick Planet staff: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nG6mEHOc8w *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmy5tkjcw2s *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1PU7SpAO54&t *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0-CJJS_Ze0 Gallery "Did you know that it can snow in Brick Planet?".PNG|"Did you know that it can snow in Brick Planet?", from Isaac's Twitter|link=https://twitter.com/IsaacProgrammer/status/946503031234990080 91be4298c5fd819511c13e55b256835d.png|Beta Test Planet IMG 5141.jpg|v2 Interface IMG 5368.PNG|v2 Client DkFyovDU8AEBusw.jpg|V2 Client, with new graphics IMG_0192.JPG|A screenshot of the earliest version of the game client (the 2016 Pre-Alpha BLOX City game client)|link=https://twitter.com/GroupsOnBrickP/status/1153347861968510976 Category:Features Category:Browse